Keeping the Casanova
by Anna Walker
Summary: Secuela de Capturing the Casanova. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué pasó con Yi Jung y Ga Eul después de esos cuatro años? -Traducción-
1. Prólogo

_**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de **Boys Before Flowers** son propiedad de la **KBS**. La historia es propiedad de **Shattered tearsdrops**, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Keeping the Casanova.**

**Prólogo_  
El status del Casanova._**

…

**ENCABEZADO: EL CASANOVA DEL F4 ¿COMPROMETIDO YA?**

"Se ha rumorado que el heredero de la familia So, el mundialmente renombrado alfarero So Yi Jung, finalmente le ha propuesto matrimonio a una joven afortunada. Según fuentes fidedignas, el Casanova y su enamorada han estado saliendo durante cuatro años. Cuando So Yi Jung había dejado el país para estudiar en Suiza. Cabe señalar que la relación del Casanova con esta chica es significativamente mucho más larga que sus anteriores relaciones.

Además, de acuerdo con So Hae Jin, abuela del infame alfarero, su nieto ha sido profundamente cautivado por la afortunada chica y la pareja ha planeado casarse desde que So Yi Jung regresó de Suiza hace dos meses…"

La presentadora de noticias parecía profesional aunque su rostro dio a entender que no estaba feliz con la noticia. Era evidente que incluso la presentadora de noticias estaba interesada también en el infame Casanova del F4.

—Para más detalles, nuestra reportera de campo Im Dae Soon se encuentra actualmente en la exhibición del mundialmente reconocido alfarero para un reporte en vivo.

De inmediato, la secuencia de video cambió a una imagen en vivo de un sonriente So Yi Jung, quien estaba vestido con un abrigo blanco y corbata. Sonreía con encanto como era costumbre, pero esta vez parecía que su sonrisa contenía un significado mucho más profundo.

—Ah… bueno, en realidad no tengo mucho que decir sobre ese asunto. Todo llegará a su debido tiempo. Yo diría que dejemos que las cosas pasen… —respondió seguro So Yi Jung con una sonrisa—. Por el momento, por favor, apoyen la subasta en línea de mi última colección. Los ingresos serán donados a la fundación de Yoon Ji Hoo así que, por favor, vamos a hacer nuestra parte para la caridad.

—Pe…pero señor So… Otra cosa, ¿cómo es que vino solo esta noche? ¿Por qué no está con quien, se rumora, es su prometida? —insistió la reportera.

Por un instante, So Yi Jung suspiró como si estuviera molestándose.

—Bueno, ella no se siente bien por el momento así que no pudo asistir. De cualquier manera, la exhibición durará algunos días más así que creo que será capaz de ver todo en los próximos días.

—¿Existe la posibilidad de que los dos vengan juntos? —Preguntó la reportera para complementar.

So Yi Jung sonrió misteriosamente.

—Tal vez… tal vez no… —respondió y fácilmente se excusó con la reportera indiscreta.

La exhibición se llevaba a cabo en un hotel de cinco estrellas. Había muchas celebridades y personajes famosos entre los asistentes. Después de todo, era la primera exhibición altamente publicitada de So Yi Jung luego de sus cuatro años de ausencia debido a sus estudios en Suiza. Mucha anticipación se le había dado al joven alfarero, quien ya era internacionalmente aclamado debido su edad. Los otros miembros del F4 estaban presentes. También estaba la heredera del grupo JK, Ha Jae Kyung, quien hablaba animosamente con la esposa de Goo Jun Pyo, Geum Jan Di.

Sorpresivamente, con los rumores sobre la proposición matrimonial de So Yi Jung a cierta chica, él llegó sin compañera para la exposición. Para gran decepción de las personalidades de los medios presentes, parecía como si el reformado Casanova no estuviera ansioso por revelar la identidad de su futura esposa. Cada vez que se le preguntaba sobre algo relacionado al matrimonio, a su prometida o a su proposición, él sonreía misteriosamente y con habilidad desviaba el tema. ¡Y lo hacía tan encantadoramente que la prensa no podía ni siquiera obtener un poquito de información útil de él!

Tan pronto como la ceremonia de apertura de la exhibición hubo terminado, secretamente So Yi Jung se escabulló del salón principal hacia su habitación en el hotel. Haber estado esquivando a los periodistas durante toda la noche había agotado toda su energía. Soltó un suspiro en cuanto cerró la puerta de su habitación, y se aflojó la corbata. Había sido una noche muy agotadora. Y había sido su primera exhibición en cuatro años. Había tenido sus dudas sobre si sus habilidades aún eran tan buenas como siempre, pero esta noche, todo el duro trabajo para mejorar su oficio durante cuatro años había dado sus frutos. So Yi Jung, el renombrado maestro de la alfarería, le había dado al mundo otra colección de costosas obras de arte hechas de cerámica y arcilla.

Fue de inmediato al mini bar dentro de su habitación y sacó una copa y una botella de vino tinto. A pesar de que una vez más había probado que era un alfarero capaz, la verdad era que estaba cansado. Toda la atención, toda la fama, toda la gloria… todo era agradable durante una hora más o menos… pero esas no eran las cosas que más quería.

Lo único que él quería en ese preciso momento… era estar con su esposa. Sí, **ESPOSA**.

_**« Continuará… »**_

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado, eh?_

_Vaya, ha pasado algo de tiempo, pero por fin he podido comenzar con la segunda parte de este proyecto que inició con "Capturing the Casanova". De nuevo, mis agradecimientos más que especiales a **Shattered tearsdrops** por haberme permitido traerles esta historia al español, uno de los mejores SoEul que he tenido la oportunidad de leer en cualquier idioma._

_La verdad debo reconocer que no estaba entre mis planes más próximos empezar esta traducción —según yo, iniciaría en Septiembre—, pero recibí varios PM's pidiéndomelo y ya no pude negarme más. Mi meta es tener un ritmo de actualización lo más regular posible, así que por ahora será cada dos semanas, todo depende de la respuesta que tenga esta historia, sobre todo porque el original en inglés aún no está terminado —y han pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que hubo actualización— y sé que me estoy arriesgando a quedarme sin qué traducir, pero pues… correré el riesgo._

_Recuerden… los reviews son siempre bienvenidos ^^_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	2. 1 La esposa

_**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de **Boys Before Flowers** son propiedad de la **KBS**. La historia es propiedad de **Shattered tearsdrops**, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Keeping the Casanova.**

**Capítulo 1._ La esposa._**

…

Sentado en una silla cerca del mini bar dentro de su habitación en el hotel, So Yi Jung estaba a punto de tomar otro trago de su copa de vino cuando, repentinamente, un par de manos tibias cubrieron sus ojos. Tan pronto como sintió su tacto, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. _El toque era demasiado familiar_. No podía equivocarse sobre la identidad de la propietaria de ese par de manos. Eran las mismas manos que habían cubierto sus ojos en lo alto de un edificio para ver el amanecer a las 7 a.m. y mostrarle el significado del arrepentimiento. También eran las mismas manos que intentaron aprender el oficio en el que él destacaba…

Más importante aún, eran las mismas manos que le pertenecían a su primera y única esposa.

—Sé que eres tú… —dijo Yi Jung con una sonrisa sincera en los labios y lentamente tomó las manos que cubrían sus ojos para luego volverse a mirar a la persona detrás de él.

—¿Larga noche? —preguntó con cariño Chu Ga Eul, la esposa de So Yi Jung, mientras miraba a su marido.

Contrario a los rumores que circulaban, el reformado Casanova no estaba comprometido. De hecho, ya estaba casado. Él y Chu Ga Eul se habían casado una semana antes de la exhibición en una pequeña y oscura capilla a las afueras de Seúl, ya que Ga Eul había preferido una boda íntima y simple. Sólo Geum Jan Di, los miembros del F4, los padres de Ga Eul, Ha Jae Kyung, Choi Seung Hyun y la abuela de So Yi Jung estuvieron presentes en la ceremonia. Y como la boda se había celebrado en secreto, nadie más lo sabía. Ni siquiera el padre de So Yi Jung, o incluso su hermano mayor.

Su matrimonio con Ga Eul le había dado a Yi Jung la inspiración, el coraje y la fuerza renovada como para continuar con la exhibición que había planeado durante cuatro años. Había sido inflexible sobre continuar con la exposición porque todavía había tenido miedo de las consecuencias de la lesión en el brazo que había tenido cuatro años atrás. No había confiado en que sus habilidades aún fueran las mismas luego de la lesión. Sin embargo, después de que Ga Eul accediera a ser su esposa, ella le había dado un ultimátum: no habría luna de miel hasta que él montara la exhibición. Eso había sido lo que había llevado al reformado Casanova a trabajar duro para su recién lograda exposición.

So Yi Jung rodeó amorosamente la cintura de su esposa con los brazos y la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Creo que lo hice bien en la exhibición… —dijo con un significado subyacente en sus palabras y Ga Eul no dejó de notarlo.

—Yo también lo creo… pero la exhibición aún no ha terminado… —le respondió ella con una sonrisa, tocando juguetonamente la nariz de su esposo.

Para Ga Eul, los últimos meses desde que So Yi Jung había regresado de Suiza, habían sido emocionantes. Todo se había sentido como una brisa… en el momento en que había regresado a Corea del Sur, Yi Jung no había perdido el tiempo y había ido a verla de inmediato. Y para colmo, Ga Eul había estado aturdida y conmocionada cuando le había dicho que había regresado a Corea porque iba a casarse. Por supuesto, su siguiente declaración la sorprendió todavía más, porque le había dicho que ella sería la novia. Hablando de una inesperada y agradable sorpresa…

Sin embargo, la boda no llegó sino hasta después de tres meses. Aunque Ga Eul había estado bastante emocionada y a punto de desmayarse de la felicidad por la propuesta de matrimonio hecha por el reformado Casanova, ella sabía que aún no era el momento adecuado. No se habían visto en cuatro años. Algunas cosas podían haber cambiado y así, ella le preguntó si era posible que se tomaran las cosas con calma para así llegar a conocerse de nuevo. Sí, estaban comprometidos, pero no fue sino hasta entonces que el reformado Casanova había comenzado en serio su cortejo.

—Los reporteros me preguntaron por ti toda la noche… Deberías haber venido conmigo para que así yo no tuviera que estar esquivando sus preguntas. Además, personalmente, quiero anunciar al mundo entero que Chu Ga Eul ya es mi esposa… —Yi Jung posó las manos en cada lado del rostro de Ga Eul y le plantó un beso cariñoso en la frente.

—Sabes que nunca me ha gustado la publicidad, ¿verdad? Iré a su debido tiempo… Además, ésta era tu exhibición. Tú deberías ser el centro de atención. No tú esposa. —respondió Ga Eul. Sabía que tenía un punto y Yi Jung no trataría de discutir con ella—. Así que, ¿está satisfecho con su exhibición, señor Casanova?

—Ya no soy un Casanova, ¿recuerdas? —So Yi Jung se levantó de su asiento y sostuvo cerca a su esposa.

Ga Eul rió entre dientes.

—Sigo olvidándolo… —bromeó—. Creo que necesito que me recuerdes a menudo que ya eres mi esposo.

—No necesitas decírmelo, intento que nunca se te olvide que soy tu marido y que tú eres mi esposa. Sólo mía… —dijo Yi Jung con voz ronca mientras miraba con anhelo intenso los ojos de Ga Eul. Lentamente, inclinó la cabeza para capturar los deliciosos labios de su esposa con los suyos.

Toda la semana había sido un viaje en montaña rusa para él. Se había casado y había montado su primera exhibición oficial después de cuatro años. Y más que eso, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para la luna de miel con su esposa. Era una tortura, debía admitir que lo que realmente quería era pasar todo el tiempo con ella, pero la planificación y preparación de su exposición le habían ocupado por entero. Además, el hecho de que ella le diera un ultimátum. Había sido su fuerza motriz fundamental para trabajar más duro por su exposición. Gracias a Dios todo había valido la pena.

Yi Jung se tomó su tiempo mientras la besaba. Quería saborear lentamente sus labios.

—Te amo, esposa… —le susurró en medio del beso mientras mordisqueaba con amor sus labios.

—Yo también te amo, esposo —le respondió Ga Eul en apenas un susurro.

Todo el cansancio y el estrés que sentía por la exhibición parecían haber desaparecido en un instante, tan pronto como estuvo con su esposa. Compartieron un beso dulce y apasionado. Había urgencia en el beso de Yi Jung y Ga Eul no lo pasó por alto. Sabía que él la quería tanto como ella lo quería a él… aunque, por supuesto, ella tenía muy poca experiencia en estas cosas. La experiencia de Yi Jung, por otro lado, era una historia completamente diferente. Él había sido un Casanova. El hecho hablaba por sí mismo.

De repente…

—¡Oye! Yi Ju… —Entonces ¡Bang! La puerta se cerró tan pronto como se había abierto—. ¡Yo no vi nada! ¡Continúen con lo que sea que están haciendo! ¡No me hagan caso! —gritó una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Era Song Woo Bin… y su gran capacidad del "momento oportuno".

Yi Jung y Ga Eul se vieron obligados a romper su beso a causa de la intrusión. Yi Jung parecía muy irritado mientras ponía ambas manos en su cadera y lanzaba miradas asesinas hacia la puerta por la que, momentos antes, Woo Bin había aparecido. Ga Eul sólo pudo reír incómoda al ver a su marido con esa expresión profundamente marcada. Le recordaba a aquella vez, cuando ella y Yi Jung habían estado a punto de besarse si no hubiera sido por la interrupción de Woo Bin.

—Recuérdame matarlo la próxima vez… —susurró Yi Jung entre dientes—. ¡Ese tipo no pudo ni siquiera tocar! —se quejó airadamente.

Ga Eul abrazó a Yi Jung e hizo todo lo posible para calmarlo.

—No seas así. Estoy segura de que Woo Bin no tenía la intención de interrumpirnos… Vamos. Vayamos con los otros a celebrar. Jun Pyo reservó el piso entero para nosotros… —Le tomó algunos minutos más de dulces palabras y persuasión para apaciguar el ánimo de Yi Jung. Fue divertido ver al reformado Casanova ponerse de malas por la interrupción de un beso con su esposa. Honestamente, parecía un niño haciendo pucheros y Ga Eul encontró esto bastante encantador.

—¡Oigan… miren quien está aquí! —anunció Jun Pyo tan pronto como vio a Yi Jung y a Ga Eul caminar de la mano hacia ellos.

—¡Ga Eul! —gritó Jan Di alegremente mientras dejaba el lado de su marido y se encontraba con su amiga mientras que los otros F4, excepto por Woo Bin, se reunía con Yi Jung, chocando las manos y dándose palmadas en el hombro.

—¡Ga Eul! —chilló Jae Kyung con igual alegría—. ¡En serio pensé que no vendrías! —dijo curiosa—. Debiste de haber visto a todos los reporteros esta noche. ¡Se morían de curiosidad sobre ti! —Jae Kyung siguió parloteando, y Jan Di y Ga Eul fueron todas sonrisas.

Por su parte, So Yi Jung, sólo le dedicó una mirada asesina a Song Woo Bin, quien se encogió y se escondió detrás de Ji Hoo. Era sorprendente ver al hombre cabeza de la mafia, temeroso por una simple mirada del famoso alfarero. Sin embargo, esto se debía principalmente al hecho de que los F4 eran amigos, y no hacían caso de la propiedad o estatus. Eran amigos, sin inhibiciones ni reservas, ni lugar a dudas. Eran amigos. Punto.

Woo Bin sabía que So Yi Jung siempre había sido del tipo de trato fácil. Sabía cómo encantar a su alrededor, pero desde que había aparecido Ga Eul ahora la historia era completamente diferente. A pesar de que era el F4 más cercano al reformado Casanova, Woo Bin no sabía exactamente cuando había comenzado todo entre Yi Jung y Ga Eul. Ah, claro, había sido consciente de la fascinación de su amigo por aquella inocente plebeya al principio. Había monitoreado el progreso de Yi Jung por pura diversión. Debía admitir que esos dos eran muy entretenidos. Pero no pensó que a la larga todo terminaría en matrimonio. Y ahora ellos en realidad ya eran marido y mujer, todo aún parecía increíblemente surrealista.

Y para todo efecto, burlarse del Casanova que ya no era casanova, era mucho más divertido ahora que antes.

En cuanto todos estuvieron sentados alrededor de la mesa, Jun Pyo ordenó que fuera servida una botella del mejor vino tinto. Era una celebración por la exitosa exhibición de Yi Jung, después de todo.

—¡Hagamos un brindis! —propuso Jun Pyo con alegría—. ¡Por el matrimonio y el éxito de la exhibición de Yi Jung! ¡Por que más bendiciones continúen… cayendo sobre él! —continuó Jun Pyo con una sonrisa a pesar de dudar un poco en la declaración que acababa de pronunciar en voz alta.

—¿Cayendo sobre él? —preguntó Woo Bin frunciendo el ceño—. ¿No querrá decir "colmándolo"?

Ji Hoo se limitó a sonreír a su lado.

—Estás hablando de Jun Pyo. —Y eso lo explicaba todo.

Tan pronto como el brindis fue hecho y la platica continuó entre amigos, Jae Kyung de inmediato empujó a Ga Eul y a Jan Di fuera de la habitación. Sabía que el F4 tenía sus propios asuntos de qué hablar siendo los hombres que eran. Ellas, por su parte, siendo chicas y todo, también tenían sus propias cosas de qué hablar. Especialmente ya que Ga Eul acababa de casarse. Jae Kyung pensó que antes de cualquier cosa, era su deber como amigas de Ga Eul preguntarle sobre… ciertos aspectos del matrimonio.

—Jae Kyung-_sshi_, ¿de qué querías hablar? —preguntó Ga Eul inocentemente.

—Ga Eul-_yang_, dime… ¿tú y Yi Jung ya hicieron "eso"? —preguntó Jae Kyung atrevida. Sus ojos brillaban con picardía mientras que una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios.

Al instante, se hizo el silencio. Ga Eul jugueteó con el borde de su vestido y se ruborizó con timidez. No quería hablar de esas cosas porque, para ser honestos, desconocía mucho sobre el tema.

—Ahm… En realidad, no… —admitió—. Yi Jung ha estado tan ocupado con los preparativos de su exhibición que decidimos posponer nuestra luna de miel —narró ella sin defensa.

—Entonces, ¿sabes qué esperar? —presionó Jae Kyung mientras Ga Eul parecía a punto de gimotear.

—Yah… —interrumpió Jan Di con suavidad—. _Unnie_, la estás asustando… —entonces se volvió hacia Ga Eul y tomó a su amiga por los hombros—. Ga Eul, escúchame. No tienes que hacer nada si no estás lista. Y si no lo estás, puedes fingir que duermes. Puedes decirle que tienes tu período o, tal vez, puedes decirle a él que… eh… ¡Sólo finge que estás dormida! —sugirió Jan Di con entusiasmo… demasiado entusiasmo para ser sinceros.

Jae Kyung, por su parte, estaba mirando a Jan Di con una expresión dubitativa en el rostro.

—Yah, Geum Jan Di, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado casada con Goo Jun Pyo? —preguntó Jae Kyung.

—¿Eh? Mmm… como mes y medio, creo… —respondió Jan Di.

—¡Ese es el tiempo que han estado casados y no han tenido sexo ni una sola vez! —En cuanto las palabras salieron la boca de Jae Kyung, Jan Di se sonrojó de repente y bajó la cabeza con culpa.

¡Atrapada!

Jan Di era culpable de los cargos sin nada que probara lo contrario. Siendo una estudiante de medicina y todo, debía saber las explicaciones científicas sobre el sexo. Era el apareamiento, la copulación y el coito. Sin embargo, hasta ahora, ella no se atrevía a hacer… "eso" con Jun Pyo… ella lo amaba, pero… tenía miedo.

—Tsk, tsk… —Jae Kyung las miró y sacudió la cabeza—. Y se llaman a sí mismas mujeres casadas —comentó con sorna.

—Entonces… ¿qué hay de ti, Jae Kyung-_sshi_? ¿Has experimentado… haciendo "eso"? —preguntó de pronto Ga Eul.

—Bueno… _aniyo_… —respondió Jae Kyung con una expresión petulante en el rostro—. Pero he leído cosas y visto cosas… cosas que se relacionan con "eso"… —razonó por su falta de experiencia—. Podría dejar que ustedes vean algo de lo que yo he visto antes… por si están interesadas —propuso—. Creo que pueden buscar un libro llamado El Kamasutra, es muy informativo. —Sonrió.

Por otra parte, en la mesa del comedor donde los hombres se quedaron, ellos tenían exactamente la misma situación con Jun Pyo. Woo Bin se estaba burlando del heredero de Sinhwa, a quien parecía estar haciendo enfadar a cada minuto. Por supuesto, replicaba las bromas de Woo Bin de vez en cuando… y al final, sólo se encontró a sí mismo riendo mucho más.

—Tsk, tsk… Amigo mío, te lo he dicho una y otra vez, ¿por qué no usas el regalo de bodas que te di? ¿O tal vez prefieras usar el regalo de Yi Jung? Son bastante efectivos y útiles, si me lo preguntan. —Woo Bin sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Jun Pyo.

—¡No hay, absolutamente, ninguna manera de que yo vaya a usar los regalos que ustedes me dieron! ¡De ninguna manera! —negó Jun Pyo rotundamente. Woo Bin y Yi Jung rieron en sus asientos.

—¿Qué regalos le dieron? —fue el turno de Ji Hoo para preguntar.

Jun Pyo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Yi Jung me dio unas cuerdas. Woo Bin me dio unas esposas. ¿Acaso esperan que amarre a mi esposa en el futuro? Inconcebible… —comentó Jun Pyo con la incredulidad escrita en el rostro mientras Woo Bin y Yi Jung continuaban riendo con fuerza.

—Yah… Yoon Ji Hoo, ¿qué le obsequiaste tú? —preguntó Woo Bin.

—Una caja de té de hierbas y… —Ji Hoo hizo una pausa y entonces le sonrió a Jun Pyo como si tuviera algo tortuoso en mente—… Y píldoras para dormir —Ji Hoo sonrió—. Me imaginé que no serías capaz de intentar algo con ella despierta… —añadió con pesar.

Un rugido más fuerte de risas estalló entre el F4.

_**« Continuará… »**_

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Hola de nuevo!_

_Bueno, aquí estuvo el primer capítulo ya en forma de esta secuela. Sé que me tarde una eternidad, y no quiero exponer aquí los motivos, pero luego de que mi crisis –y la de la autora original- ya pasaron, puedo reiniciar este proyecto, otra vez._

_Agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios al prólogo, espero que me dejen saber su opinión de este capítulo._

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	3. NA: Muchas gracias por su ayuda

**AVISO**

Queridas lectoras:

Les agradezco mucho la respuesta que le dieron a mi grito de ayuda y que se tomaran el tiempo de responder la encuesta que necesitaba. Son lo máximo! Y es un verdadero honor que estas locuras sean de su agrado.

Espero que las sigan disfrutando :)

_Anna_


	4. 2 So Ga Eul

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Boys Before Flowers**__ son propiedad de la __**KBS**__. La historia es propiedad de __**Shattered tearsdrops**__, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Keeping the Casanova.**

**Capítulo 2.**_** So Ga Eul.**_

…

La exhibición de Yi Jung estaba programada para durar tres días. Después de los cuales, al final del tercer día de exhibición, habría una subasta para vender las obras de cerámica y otras cosas. Aun cuando la inauguración de la exhibición había sido un éxito, Yi Jung todavía estaba bastante ocupado preparando la próxima subasta. Aparte de eso, todavía no había decidido qué piezas iba a rematar y cuáles conservaría. Y por supuesto, en todo ese tiempo, Chu Ga Eul aún ocupaba mucho espacio en el corazón y la mente del reformado Casanova. No pasaba un día sin que él pensara en ella.

—¿_Yobosaeyo_? —Había una sonrisa en los labios de Yi Jung mientras hablaba por teléfono—. ¿Cómo está mi Jagiya? —preguntó con cariño. Él era completamente ajeno a los murmullos y cuchicheos de la gene a su alrededor mientras caminaba para comprobar sus piezas de cerámica.

—Estoy bien… Mi clase está por comenzar en unos minutos. ¿Y tú? ¿aún trabajas en la exhibición? —Ga Eul estaba saliendo del salón de maestros, poniéndose el delantal antes de comenzar la clase de arte con sus alumnos del jardín de niños.

—Sí… —suspiró Yi Jung exasperado—. No puedo esperar a que acabe… Siento que esta exhibición me está robando el tiempo que debería pasar contigo… —confesó él.

Ga Eul se encontró sonrojándose, incapaz de decir ni una palabra, al escuchar lo que el Casanova decía. Sólo pudo morderse el labio para sofocar la sonrisa que estaba tratando de conquistar sus labios. Las palabras del Casanova reformado le alegraban el corazón, pero en vez de sucumbir a las mariposas que flotaban dentro de su estómago, Chu Ga Eul optó por ser ella misma otra vez.

—Yah… —comenzó con tono de suficiencia—. ¿Qué no sabes que eres mi esposo de tiempo completo ahora? Y no se te ocurra pensar que no vas a pagar por tu ausencia. Reclamaré tu pago lo más pronto posible —Había un toque de burla en su voz. Al parecer, a pesar de los años que habían pasado, Chu Ga Eul continuaba siendo la misma mujer valiente de hace cuatro años. Y eso fue exactamente lo que Yi Jung había extrañado tanto durante sus años en Suiza.

—_Araso_, _araso_… Te pagaré con un montón de amor, abrazos y besos tan pronto como sea posible. —Yi Jung rió entre dientes. Maldición… estaba loco por Ga Eul, y lo sabía perfectamente—. Te extraño… —dio en voz baja, como si fuera un niño enamorado. Todo aquel que viera al reformado Casanova no podía evitar darse cuenta de que estaba profundamente enamorado de la mujer con quien estaba hablando por teléfono.

—Yo también te extraño… —respondió Ga Eul con una sonrisa en el rostro—. ¡Ah! ¿Tienes algo de tiempo libre esta tarde? —Su cara se iluminó al pensar en que por fin pasaría algo de tiempo de calidad con su esposo. Lo había extrañado desde que él había sido absorbido por la planificación de su exhibición. Se había prometido a sí misma que sería paciente y que esperaría hasta que él tuviera tiempo. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, un pensamiento se le ocurrió, y como la oportunidad se había presentado, Ga Eul decidió tomarla.

—Mmm… Siempre puedo deshacerme de todo… ¿por qué? —preguntó Yi Jung con curiosidad mientras caminaba a lo largo de sus piezas, asegurándose de que todo estaba en orden. A cualquier lugar que miraba, podía ver el reflejo de la influencia de Ga Eul en él. Ella era su inspiración y en cada pieza que él había creado desde que estaban juntos, había una pequeña parte de la personalidad de Ga Eul.

—Bueno, estaba pensando en visitar tu exhibición esta tarde… —explicó Ga Eul.

—Eso no es un problema. Sabes que estaría más que dispuesto a darte un recorrido —respondió Yi Jung con toda seriedad.

—_Aniyo_… Como te dije, todavía no quiero ser revelada como tu esposa… Y tú y yo sabemos que la prensa aún está tras mi identidad, ¿cierto? Además, no quiero que se haga un escándalo mientras tu exhibición aún está en curso… —insistió Ga Eul.

—Mmm… ¿Qué te parece si cierro la sala de la exposición esta tarde para mantener alejado a todo el mundo? —Le sugirió él.

—Te diré qué, ven a recogerme después del almuerzo y yo me encargo del resto, ¿si? —dijo Ga Eul con tono definitivo y meramente esperando a que Yi Jung asintiera.

—Sí, señora… Tu esposo está a tu servicio —Yi Jung rió entre dientes. Él era consciente de que la gente estaba escuchando mientras hablaba por teléfono, pero en ese preciso momento, a él no podía importarle menos lo que pensaran.

Hubo una sonrisa imborrable en los labios de Ga Eul al escuchar a su siempre encantador esposo al otro lado de la línea.

—Está bien, esposo. Te veré más tarde.

—Te amo, esposa —susurró Yi Jung.

—Yo también te amo, esposo.

Después de la cursi llamada, So Yi Jung finalmente colgó y continuó estudiando los elementos de su exposición. Siendo honestos, tenía ganas de pasar la tarde con su esposa. Y esta era la principal razón por la que había esa misteriosa sonrisa pintada en su rostro mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Yi Jung pasó el resto de la mañana deambulando en el interior de la sala de exposición antes de decidirse a regresar a su taller. El reformado Casanova había estado realmente inquieto durante la mañana. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto brevemente se preguntaba qué era lo que tenía al relajado Casanova tan ansioso, pero por supuesto, estaba fuera del conocimiento del público que el Casanova ya no lo era más, sino que ahora estaba casado.

Oh, Yi Jung no estaba ansioso por nada importante.

Sólo estaba ansioso por causa de su esposa.

Finalmente, tan pronto como su reloj en la muñeca dio cuarto para la una de la tarde, Yi Jung se levantó del taburete donde había estado sentado, tomó su abrigo del respaldo de una silla y salió de su taller. Había una sonrisa en su rostro mientras sacaba las llaves del coche de su bolsillo y se dirigía hacia la escuela primaria donde trabajaba Ga Eul.

No le tomó mucho tiempo al Casanova para llegar al lugar de trabajo de Ga Eul, pero ya que Ga Eul no quería que su relación fuera expuesta, Yi Jung tuvo que estacionar un par de cuadras lejos del lugar. Después de aparcar, Yi Jung tomó su teléfono y estaba a punto de teclear el número de Ga Eul cuando oyó un repentino golpe en la ventana.

Cuando levantó la vista para ver quién era, fue recibido por los ojos de su bella esposa…

La primera y única Ga Eul.

Ella no esperó a que él saliera del auto. En cambio, rodeó por la parte delantera y se puso en el asiento del pasajero. Con una sonrisa en los labios, se acomodó y esperó a que él encendiera el motor. Mientras tanto, Yi Jung estaba estupefacto. Claramente, sabía que no era el único ansioso y emocionado.

—¿Me estabas esperando? ¿Cómo sabías que ya estaba aquí? —preguntó Yi Jung mientras aceleraba el auto una vez más.

—¿Lo olvidaste? Tengo un rastreador GPS de So Yi Jung —Ga Eul sonrió—. Ahora, esposo, necesito que conduzcas —continuó.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, esposa —Yi Jung le siguió el juego.

Yi Jung esperaba conducir directamente a la exhibición ya que Ga Eul había mencionado más temprano que quería ver sus piezas. Pero, claro, él no estaba al tanto del hecho de que la plebeya, que ahora era su esposa, tenía otros planes.

En vez de ir directamente a la exhibición, Ga Eul insistió en que se detuvieran en el centro comercial. ¿Por qué razón? Yi Jung no tenía idea, pero como estaba con Ga Eul, no le importaba a dónde fueran. Una vez dentro del centro comercial, Yi Jung fue arrastrado hacia la tienda departamental por su esposa.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —preguntó él con una expresión de pura confusión en el rostro.

—Quiero ir a ver tu exposición… —respondió Ga Eul mientras continuaba arrastrando a Yi Jung por la muñeca.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —continuó preguntando.

—…De forma anónima. Me refiero a que quiero ver tu exhibición sin que la gente se entere. Así que por ahora tú vas a tener que vestirte como… como un plebeyo. —eso era lo que Ga Eul había tramado todo el tiempo. Ella siempre había querido ver cómo lucía su esposo vestido como alguien común.

Sin más explicaciones, Ga Eul empujó a Yi Jung al interior de un probador en el departamento de Hombres y lo llenó con ropas, zapatos, gorras para que se los probara. Aunque Yi Jung aún tenía dudas sobre el propósito real de su esposa para haberlo traído aquí, milagrosamente, estuvo lo bastante dispuesto como para probarse la ropa de los plebeyos.

Yi Jung no sabía cuánta ropa se probó enfrente de Ga Eul. Y cada vez que abría la puerta para permitir que su esposa viera cómo se veía, ella siempre lo miraba con unos ojos tan sonrientes que él sencillamente no pudo resistirse. Ese fue el principal motivo por el que estuvo dispuesto a probarse la ropa de los plebeyos. Hacía feliz a Ga Eul…

Se estaba probando ropa por enésima vez. Hasta el momento, Ga Eul no había dicho nada ridículo sobe la ropa, pero tampoco había dado su aprobación, y eso significaba que aún no estaba satisfecha. Así que, desde luego, Yi Jung tenía que probarse más ropa hasta que su bella esposa lo estuviera.

—Yah, Jagiya, ¿esta ropa aunque sea está limpia? Quién sabe quién se la ha probado antes que yo… —se quejó Yi Jung detrás de la puerta del probador mientras Ga EUl esperaba afuera.

—Aish… No te preocupes. No tendrás salpullido sólo por probarte ropa. ¡Date prisa! Quiero ver cómo te ves ahora… —exigió Ga Eul.

Con un suave clic, la puerta del probador se abrió revelando al apuesto So Yi Jung vestido con una camisa gris de manga larga con un estampado abstracto debajo de una chaqueta sin mangas para un estilo de capas. Vestía jeans deslavados y Chuck Taylor de color negro. Honestamente, se veía mucho más joven para su edad cuando se vestía de manera casual.

Al ver a Yi Jung, los ojos de Ga Eul se iluminaron de nuevo y alzó el pulgar hacia arriba como su aprobación. Entonces, cogió una gorra negra de la pila de ropa que Yi Jung se había probado y la puso sobre su cabeza.

—¡Perfecto! —Ella sonrió—. Omo… No creía que te vieras tan bien en ropas tan comunes… pero esto luce adecuada para ti… —comentó Ga Eul mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza.

—Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Mi encanto es verdaderamente innegable… —concedió Yi Jung en broma, lo que le valió un golpe juguetón de su esposa.

—Yah… So Yi Jung, tienes prohibido usar tu encanto con otras chicas que no sean yo… ¿_Araso_? —le reprendió Ga Eul con un mohín y un brillo de diversión en sus ojos. Incluso cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y pretendió regañar a su esposo para hacerse entender.

Aunque, por supuesto, ahora que era la esposa de Yi Jung, el reformado Casanova no necesitaba calmarla sólo con palabras. En vez de eso, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y besó su frente.

—Da gracias que éste es un lugar público. Con ése puchero en tu cara, quién sabe lo que podría hacerte —le susurró con picardía—. Recuerda que aún no hemos tenido nuestra luna de miel… —añadió en broma.

Casi automáticamente, el rostro de Ga Eul se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de Yi Jung.

—¡Yah!

Yi Jung simplemente rió al ver la expresión de su esposa. Su inocencia, a pesar de ser una mujer casada, era refrescante. Era por eso que hasta ahora, incluso aunque ya estuvieran casados, Yi Jung aún amaba burlarse Ga Eul de vez en cuando.

Después de pagar por las ropas que Ga Eul le insistió a su esposo que vistiera, la pareja salió del centro comercial de la mano sin preocuparse de los que los miraban. Parecían mezclarse bien con la multitud, y Yi Jung se sintió un poco apaciguado de cierta manera.

Esta era la primera vez en su vida que estaba caminando por la calle sin que nadie le dedicara miradas provocativas. Aferrando la mano de su esposa y con una sonrisa imborrable en el rostros, se dirigieron al auto y se marcharon al hotel donde la exhibición se llevaba a cabo.

—Muy bien, hemos llegado… ¿estás listo? —preguntó Ga Eul con entusiasmo. Parecía una niña emocionada por hacer algo muy mezquino y taimado.

—N…no estoy seguro de que esto vaya a funcionar… —la voz de Yi Jung se fue apagando. A pesar de estar vestido de esa manera, él aún era So Yi Jung, el infame Casanova. Temía que la identidad de su esposa quedara prematuramente expuesta si ellos continuaban con el plan de Ga Eul.

—Tendremos que averiguarlo… ¡Vamos! —Ga Eul tiró del brazo de su marido y lo arrastró hacia la sala donde estaba la exhibición.

Con Ga Eul sosteniendo el brazo de Yi Jung, la pareja entró con discreción al salón y se mezcló entre los demás invitados, quienes indudablemente venían de países lejanos para ofertar en la exhibición del mundialmente famoso alfarero. Aunque ambos destacaban significativamente entre el resto gracias a la manera en que estaban vestidos, nadie le prestaba realmente atención a esa pareja de plebeyos.

—… Ohhh, _Yeobo_, ¡Son realmente bonitas! —comentó Ga Eul al ver las piezas en la exhibición de su esposo. Estaba sorprendida porque Yi Jung no le había permitido ver ninguna de sus piezas con anterioridad, diciéndole que ella debía esperar hasta la exhibición.

Personalmente, Yi Jung no había querido que Ga Eul viera sus piezas primero porque se mantenía reticente a admitir que cada pieza contenía un trozo de la personalidad y vitalidad de Ga Eul. Ella era la principal inspiración para cada pieza, así que cada pieza era una mera expresión del amor que el reformado Casanova sentía por su esposa. Había temido que Ga Eul pudiera fácilmente averiguarlo de la misma manera en que había averiguado el significado oculto en las piezas de su última exhibición.

—_Komaowoyo_… —respondió Yi Jung, posando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su esposa.

_"Si sólo supieras que tú eres la inspiración detrás de cada pieza…"_, pensó Yi Jung, aunque lo mantuvo para sí mismo.

De repente, mientras la pareja rodeaba en una esquina para ver más de las piezas en exhibición, vieron a una mujer vestida con un sofisticado vestido negro que estaba hablando con la asistente de Yi Jung, quien estaba a cargo de la exhibición mientras Yi Jung se encontraba fuera. Y Yi Jung, al ver a su asistente en un apuro, estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia adelante para mediar en la conversación, pero fue detenido por Ga Eul. Ella sacudió la cabeza para decirle que no interrumpiera nada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que Yi Jung está fuera? —claramente la mujer no estaba en el mejor estado de ánimo para lidiar con la asistente—. Claramente programé una reunión en persona con el alfarero para esta tarde. ¿Qué quieres decir con que rechazó mi invitación? Para tu información, So Yi Jung y yo nos conocemos —continuó despotricando la mujer.

—Bu…bueno, señora, lo lamento mucho pero el joven maestro claramente rechazó todas las reuniones privadas con cualquier invitado o licitantes interesados. Me dio instrucciones específicas para no recibir ninguna invitación… lo lamento mucho… —razonó la asistente.

—No puedo creerlo… ¿Dónde está Yi Jung? Quiero hablar con él. ¡Llámalo al menos!

—Lo lamento, señora… pero el joven maestro se marchó poco después del almuerzo de hoy. Su teléfono está apagado y dio instrucciones estrictas de no ser molestado por nadie…

Mirando a los lados, Ga Eul sólo pudo encogerse con disgusto por la mujer que claramente había tenido qué ver con So Yi Jung. Si no se equivocaba, había sido una de las múltiples conquistas de su esposo. La mujer era tan hermosa como sexy. Dándose cuenta de sus pensamientos, Ga Eul instatáneamente sintió una ola de posesión cubrirla y mantuvo apretado el brazo de Yi Jung.

—Yah… So Yi Jung, ¿quién es ella? —no pudo evitar preguntar Ga Eul.

La frente de Yi Jung se arrugó un poco mientras trataba de recordar el nombre de la mujer, pero fue en vano. Él simplemente no podía recordarlo.

—Bueno… estoy positivamente seguro de haberla visto antes… pero para ser honesto, no recuerdo realmente su nombre… —admitió con sinceridad—. ¿Por qué? ¿estás celosa? —preguntó con un dejo de picardía en los ojos.

—_Aniyo_… —respondió Ga Eul con obstinación—. Simplemente no puedo soportar que trate a tu asistente de esa manera.

—Bueno, es el trabajo de mi asistente lidiar con personas como ella… —razonó Yi Jung, pero Ga Eul no era de las que simplemente se quedaba parada cuando sentía que debía hacer algo.

—No puedo quedarme aquí. Tengo que hacer algo al menos… —respondió ella con una expresión petulante en el rostro—. Espérame aquí… —dijo Ga Eul mientras se apresuraba a ponerse las gafas de sol, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaban la mujer y la asistente. Yi Jung quiso detenerla, pero ella ya se había alejado de él.

Con una sonrisa brillante y engañosa en la cara, Ga Eul interrumpió la discusión entre la mujer y la asistente.

—Buenos días. Eh… ¿Puedo preguntar cuándo regresará So Yi Jung? —inquirió con cortesía, fingiendo completa inocencia.

..Bueno, señora, para ser honesta, aún no sé si vaya a regresar… —respondió la asistente.

—Ya veo… a lo mejor está ocupado con su es… quiero decir, ¿crees que esté con la que se rumora que es su prometida? —preguntó Ga Eul, sonando como una completa entrometida mientras se acomodaba las gafas de sol que llevaba.

—¿Prometida? ¿Yi Jung está comprometido? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó la mujer al instante levantando una de sus cejas de manera totalmente esnob.

—¿No lo ha escuchado? Está en todas las noticias… —Ga Eul cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y enfrentó la tenacidad de la mujer con la suya—. He oído que están pensando en casarse… o tal vez ya estén casados. Los matrimonios secretos no son nada nuevo hoy en día, ¿verdad? —agregó Ga Eul con pesar.

Yi Jung se limitó a observar con una expresión de completo desconcierto en el rostro. Su esposa era realmente… algo.

—Los rumores son sólo rumores. Yi Jung todavía no ha confirmado nada. En lo que a mí respecta, podría ser sólo un truco publicitario para promocionar la exhibición. Sabes lo manipulables que son los medios, ¿no? —defendió la mujer tras lo cual barrió a Ga Eul de pies a cabeza y preguntó—: Por cierto, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? No me digas… ¿también planeas ofertar? —preguntó la mujer burlonamente, teniendo en cuenta que Ga Eul estaba vestida con simple ropa casual de plebeyos.

En lugar de sentirse insultada por el comentario, Ga Eul se limitó a sonreír.

—Oh, olvidé presentarme… Espera, tú eres fan de las piezas de So Yi Jung, ¿cierto? —Ga Eul maniobró fácilmente la conversación.

—Por supuesto… He estado ofertando por sus piezas desde que puedo recordar. —respondió la mujer con arrogancia.

—Ya veo… entonces, ¿recuerdas la pieza titulada "Jagiya" en su última exposición hace cuatro años? —preguntó Ga Eul de nuevo.

—S…sí… Sí, la recuerdo… Pero escuché que Yi Jung no permitió que la subastaran. Eso fue muy malo. Estaba planeando ofertar por ella sin importar el costo.

—Bueno… En realidad, yo soy la propietaria de la pieza. ¿Quieres una prueba? —Ga Eul sacó pluma y papel de su bolso. Escribió algo en el papel y se lo tendió a la mujer—. Llámame. Siempre puedo mostrar la pieza que So Yi Jung diseñó sólo para mí… —Con eso, Ga Eul se dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

Cuando la mujer finalmente quitó los ojos de la espalda de Ga Eul, se volvió a mirar el trozo de papel. El nombre en la tarjeta la sorprendió.

**So Ga Eul – 0824 # # # # # # #**

Cuando Ga Eul finalmente regresó al lado de Yi Jung, él le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y le sonrió con orgullo.

—Ésa es mi esposa… —dijo con orgullo—. Yah… ¿En serio le diste tu número telefónico? —preguntó Yi Jung.

—_Aniyo_… Le dí el número de la línea de entrega Bonjuk —respondió Ga Eul con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

_**« Continuará… »**_

_Hola de nuevo!_

_Lamento no haber podido actualizar el 15. Sé que lo prometí y realmente me apena que no se haya concretado, pero heme aquí de vuelta con un nuevo cap traducido._

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


End file.
